A Rising Morning
by shifting raincloud
Summary: Freyr reflects on some things as he sits in the rain.


I love angst! It is my true nature! Why? I have no clue. Though I write a lot of other genre stories, angst is my best. It's not that I like angst, (people: Then what's up with the 'I love angst!' thing?) angst just seems to flow out better from me. I really want to write angst. So I'm writing this angst fic right now.

Diclaimer: I do not own Matantei Loki Ragnarok even though I want to.

-

-

-

-A Rising Morning

Freyr sat on the swings in the park, not caring about the rain falling all around him. It fell in gentle waves, soaking him and his clothes. Silently he stared ahead, swinging back and forth.

Countless thoughts ran back and forth through his head. His eyebrows slanted in frustration. Why could he not have what he wanted? What was it that made the girl he loves so distant and far away? The God could not understand. He loved Yamato Nadeshiko so much yet why is it that she did not love him.

Freyr gave out an exasperated sigh. Life was unfair, even to a powerful deity like himself. The pink-haired girl of his dreams was in love with Loki, the trickster god! No matter how much he had tried to convince himself that it wasn't true, deep inside Freyr knew it was. He knew it because of the way she looked at the small boy; by the way she treated him. Yamato Nadeshiko treated Loki with love and sincerity.

He hated how she would give the auburn-haired boy all her attention when he was around. He hated how she would willingly give up her snacks and food for him. Why was it that she loved Loki? Freyr had paid his share; he had given her everything, done everything to make her love him. In the end though, the fire God still got the better half.

Back in Asgard, Loki would walk past, surrounded by love-sick goddesses. Freyr though was shunned and scorned. Called an idiot behind his back and to his face. No one seemed to care what he felt. They just called him by what they wanted. No one cared that he was being hurt by their comments.

The first few weeks, Freyr had retorted and yelled at them. When he realized that no one paid attention to what he was saying, he stopped. Instead, he took every blow, acting as if nothing had happened when actually he was being destroyed from inside. He learned to ignore what others said about him, about what others thought of him.

Freyr scowled at nothing in particular. Shaking his head (which sent sprays of water here and there), he continued to swing. The back and forth motion calmed him, took away his anger. He looked out into the distance, not focusing at anything. His usually bright and shining eyes were now a dull blue. Sadness was what he was beginning to feel now.

Loki. Why did Loki get everything good in life? He didn't mind about him getting all the attention. He didn't mind about him getting all the goddesses and mortal girls he wanted. He didn't mind about him having wonderful children and friends when Freyr got only Heimdall, Gullinbrusti, and Freya for company. There was only one thing that he did mind, and that was the fact that he has Yamato Nadeshiko.

How come the trickster god had the only thing he wanted? Why was it that the only few things he wanted in life were taken by Loki? He didn't ask for much, just Yamato Nadeshiko and Freya. These small wishes though were being ignored and given to the auburn-haired boy. The fire God had the love of Freya and Yamato Nadeshiko. His sister adored him and his pink-haired dream loved him. Worst of all, Loki loved her back!

Freyr sighed in defeat. Right now he was complaining like a spoiled brat. Life was unfair, he shouldn't be complaining, he should be working harder. In a life with no equality, one had to work for what he wanted. The God had worked hard but to get what he wants he has to work harder.

Several minutes passed before Freyr realized that he had been gone for quite a few hours. When he had left, it had been late in the afternoon. By now it should be well into the night. 'Everyone must be wondering where I Am.' he quietly thought. 'I don't think anyone cares though.'

He was about to get up when he heard a cry of relief from behind him. Turning around, the brown-haired deity was shocked to see Yamato Nadeshiko standing behind him, wearing a yellow rain coat and carrying a red umbrella. His face lit up like a Christmas light bulb before he finally stuttered out a 'Yamato Nadeshiko!'.

She smiled brightly before speaking to him. "Kaitou-san, I was so worried! Kazumi-kun called the angency a while ago telling us that you were gone. Everyone is worried about you, including Loki-kun!" she said quickly. Walking up to him, she gave him a gentle hug and sighed with relief. "I was scared that maybe you were hurt or something. There was a big storm and you were some where outside. I was almost sure you had been kidnapped!"

The deity flushed even deeper before returning the hug. "Yamato Nadeshiko, Freyr is all right." He whispered quietly, "You did not have to worry."

"Kaitou-san! You're all soaked! Get under the umbrella before you get sick!" instructed the pink-haired girl once she realized he was drenched from head to toe. Breaking the hug, she held the umbrella over the God's wet head as he stood up. Taking his gloved hand in hers, Yamato Nadeshiko proceeded to drag Freyr toward Loki's house.

They walked in absolute silence down the sidewalk. The rain started to let up as they headed toward Loki's house. Dawn was nearing now, Freyr could even see a bit of the reddish orb appearing on the horizon.

He stared at the warm colors splashing across the sky. They seemed to encourage him to keep moving on. To keep trying no matter what for the affections of the pink-haired girl. He smiled slightly at the rising sun, at the new morning. He watched the girl in front of him. He knew he still had a chance. The God knew he could still get her to love him, to like him like he did her.

Maybe someday she would, because this was a _rising morning_.

-

-

-

How do you like it? It's angst fic for Freyr! I really like him, because he's so funny. You might think that he is a little bit OOC in here but I think there's more to him than the bumbling idiot of a guy that the anime portrays him as. For one thing, did you see the way he acted in the last episode! I believe that Freyr has a more serious side to him. One that makes him more…human.

I hope you liked it! If you want to flame this story then don't swear or be really harsh. I can take flames but not ones that try to make me feel bad about my accomplishments. By the way, at the end, when I wrote that it was a rising morning I meant it to be a shortened form of something I wrote earlier. A rising morning is a _rising_ sun on a new _morning. _If I put the two together it makes rising morning. It may seem a little confusing but I like it.

Through the whole story, you may realize that I only used Yamato Nadeshiko to refer to Mayura. This is because I think it fits more with the story plot. It's sort of from Freyr's view yet is still my third person narration. Which is why I am only using Yamato Nadeshiko.

RxR Thanks Goes To: -Kinoshita Sakura-sama -Freyr-san

-Mayura-san -My wonderful reviewers -song 'My Immortal' -song 'Hack

Root' -singer 'Evanescence' -singer 'Ali Project' -ShrimpchipNekoro (for

Pre-reading my stories) -Hel-Goddess-of-the-Underworld -L'Archel-Hotishi

If there are any grammars mistakes please tell me.


End file.
